


Easter

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Easter by Twisted Sister

Easter  
Twisted Sister

* * *

"Walter, wake up." 

Skinner opened his eyes and squinted at the clock. "Mulder, it's 6:30 on a Sunday morning." He looked at his lover who was straddling him. The bright, mischievous look on the other man's face was enough to make him forget his annoyance about being woken up on one of the few days he could sleep in. He reached up to pull him toward him, but Mulder easily eluded him. 

"None of that now. It's Easter and I have a Hunt planned."

Skinner stared at him in disbelief. "You hid eggs?" Sometimes Mulder's flakyness was a bit difficult to take first thing in the morning.

"No, something better. There are now colored condoms and small tubes of flavored lubricant all over your apartment and it's up to you to find them. Don't bother with your robe, I've been dreaming of you peeking under the sofa bucknaked."


End file.
